


Silly idea

by Littlelazyknight



Series: Crossing the line [5]
Category: Gravity Falls, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Humor, Mystery Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelazyknight/pseuds/Littlelazyknight
Summary: Conan isn't the only kid who likes mysteries





	Silly idea

"You have a crush on her!" the girl in pink sweater said and Conan couldn't help but blush. She wasn't exactly right- it's Kudo Shinichi that has a crush on Ran, not Edogawa Conan. The former is way too young to even consider the possibility of him falling in love with a teenager. And yet the girl standing next to him was either observant or crazy enough to notice.  
"Of course I don't!" he said but the girl didn't look convinced.   
"You do, but don't worry- I'm Mabel Pines- matchmaker extraordinaire. Your case is nothing new for me- Dipper was in similiar situation last summer..."  
"Mabel! We're not here for something like that! We are supposed to catch a thief, remember?!" Dipper screamed looking at the other boy with compassion. It took him a moment to recognise who the Mabel's new target was.   
Now it was Dipper that couldn't hide his excitement.   
"Aren't you the Kid Killer?"  
Conan smiled. Although being famous didn't help in fighting the Black Organisation, he liked to get some recognition from time to time.   
"Yeah, that's me."  
"I think we should properly introduce ourselves then. I'm Dipper Pines and that's my sister Mabel. We're the Mystery Twins- we solve... well mysteries. Ghosts, vampires, gnomes, stuff like that."  
"We're here to catch that famous phantom thief." added the girl.   
Conan raised an eyebrow.   
"You do realise that phantom thieves aren't really phantoms? And that Kid's magic isn't real? He just uses tricks and illusions."  
Dipper nodded vigorously.   
"I know but I suspect that Kid is looking for Pandora- a magical gem that grants immortality. You'll surely agree that this kind of power can't fall into the wrong hands."  
"But we agreed that Kid isn't probably a bad person so we'll try talking to him after shrinking him with our flashlight." Mabel added cheerfully.   
Conan laughed. Those kids had even more ridiculous ideas than Detective Boys. The small detective knew that Kid had some ulterior motive for his heists but to think that he was looking for a magical gem... that was just silly.


End file.
